warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Molepaw (TNP)
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Greencough |age=Unknown |kit=Molekit |apprentice=Molepaw |starclan resident=Molepaw |mother=Sorreltail |father=Brackenfur |sisters=Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Seedpaw, Lilyheart |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Twilight, ''Sunset, Leafpool's Wish |deadbooks=Unknown }} Molepaw is a large, black tom with light gray parts. Molepaw was a ThunderClan apprentice under Firestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Molekit to Brackenfur and Sorreltail alongside his sisters, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern, when badgers attacked the camp. He became an apprentice named Molepaw, but died due to greencough and joined StarClan. His nephew, Molewhisker was named after him. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Twilight :Molekit, along with his siblings, Cinderkit, Poppykit, and Honeykit, are born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur of ThunderClan. Although Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat, dies to protect them during a badger attack on their camp, Leafpool arrives at the right time and helps Sorreltail safely deliver her kits. :After the badger attack, Leafpool mentions to Brackenfur that he has four healthy kits. At the mention of this, Brackenfur curls his tail in delight, and he dashes off into the nursery to see them. Sunset :Molekit is introduced as one of Sorreltail's four kits. His mother remarks that he is the only tom, and he is said to be the biggest of her litter. He, along with his littermates, are given their names in this book. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :While reflecting upon the harshness of the recent leaf-bare, it is mentioned that the season brought not only hunger, but death as well. Molepaw is said to have died of a cough that had not responded to Leafpool's herbs, and that Rainwhisker, one of his uncles, had been killed by a falling branch during a storm. Eclipse :When his sisters, Honeypaw and Poppypaw, get ready for their warrior ceremony, Sorreltail sadly remarks that her son, Molekit, should have been there as well, receiving his warrior name. Sunrise :When Honeyfern is bitten by a snake, Sorreltail mournfully yowls that she can't lose another kit, after losing Molekit when he was so young. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Fading Echoes :While Lionblaze and Cinderheart are talking about how Ivypaw and Dovepaw have fallen out, Cinderheart sadly reflects on the times where she used to argue with Molepaw and Honeyfern, while they were alive. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish :Molekit, along with his siblings, Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Poppykit, are seen playing with each other. Sorreltail, his mother, tells Molekit and the other kits not to bother the older warriors, and Honeykit replies that she and Molekit are practicing running. Trivia Interesting facts *Molewhisker was named after him. Author statements *Kate imagines him to be black with a pale gray muzzle and paws. Mistakes *His death is inconsistent with his name in various books. Despite being called Molepaw in The Sight, and Fading Echoes, he is called Molekit when mentioned in Eclipse and Sunrise. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Lionheart: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Smallear: Great-grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Speckletail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Flashnose: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Squirrelwhisker: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Half-uncles: :Graystripe: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Snowkit: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Goldenflower: :Mistlekit: Great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-uncle: :Longtail: Great-great-aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-great-half-aunt: :Dappletail: Great-great-half-uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Larksong: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Grandnephews: :Flipclaw: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Grandnieces: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Finchpaw: First cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon : :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Plumstone: :Eaglewing: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: Second cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Longtail: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references }} es:Toperode:Maulwurfpfote (S3)ru:Кротикfr:Nuage de Loirfi:Kontiaistassunl:Molpoot (M3)pl:Krecia Łapa (NP) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Apprentices Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:StarClan cats Category:The Sight characters